User blog:Adam of darkness/One Piece: Alabasta Saga
Zoro blitzes fodders This is pretty simple one. Zoro vanishes from everyone's line of sight and appears behind Igaram *Zoro= 1.78 meters= 14px *Panel height= 436px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 2.576011462682 Distance between Igaram and Zoro= 39.584 meters Gonna use 220 FPS here because some of the fodders were ranked Baraque officers Timeframe= 1/220= 0.0045 sec Speed= D/T= 8708 m/s '''or '''Mach ~ 25 - Hypersonic+ Hepatica Blade I dont even remember the names of the character, but they were Wapol's henchmen and that is the name of attack. They destroyed a chunk of Castle wall with this attack Hepatica Blade 1.jpg|First Panel Hepatica Blade 2.jpg|Second Panel Hepatica Blade 3.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Sanji= 1.77 meters= 49px *Castle Door width = 164px= ~5.9 meters Second Panel *Castle Door width = 5.9 meters= 78px *Castle Door height= 118px= ~8.96 meters Third Panel *Crater height= 8.96 meters= 202px *Crater depth= 24px= ~1.06 meters *Crater width= 5.9 meters You would have noticed I took crater height and width to be same as that of castle door, why? Because I simply cannot scale it. Perspective is fucked up, so this is the only way. But even from the looks of it, crater is as big as the door if not bigger , so it works fine as a low-end if anything Volume= lbh=''' ~56532447 cc''' Since there is no chunks of rock visible, I will use pulverization value which is 214.35 j/cc ''' E= '''12117730025 Joules '''or '''2.89 Tons of TNT - Large Building level Oh also, there are 2 craters formed. So the output is doubled, making it 5.79 tons of TNT (Still Large Building level) Scales to Chopper Luffy Streches, far Luffy punches Wapol to shadow realm Mountain height= 5000 meters = 161px Panel height= 853px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 15.057284206808 degree Distance = 18916 meters Timeframe will be 5 seconds for a low-end. Luffy in an instant stretched his hands and punched Wapol in other. Speed= Distance/Time= 3783.2 m/s - Mach 11 - Hypersonic+ Will of Fire - One Piece Edition Ace's presence stops the snowing of Drum Kingdom for a day . I did not know I can calc this one until I read this blog , which makes my work very simple. To do this feat he would need to raise the air temperature of the entire Island to 4 degrees (Ground temperature needs to be at least 5 degrees for snow to survive, otherwise it would melt and turn into water) Density of Air = 1.225 kg/m^3 Specific heat capacity of air between 40 and -50 degrees Celcius is [http://www.engineeringtoolbox.com/air-properties-d_156.html 1.005 kJ/(kg K) or 1.005 J/g∙°C ''] Island Diameter = 19000 meters Height upto Drum Rock = 5000 meters Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 1417643684932 m^3 Air Mass= Density*Volume= 1736613514042 kg '''Q = m*C*Delta(t)' Q=' '94246015407069265 Joules '''or '''22.5 Megatons of TNT - City level Not bad considering how casual this feat was. Desert Girasole Crocodile displaces a big ass amount of sand and makes a quicksand pit with his technique Yes the panel is wonky to scale, but this is the best I can find so *Luffy's arm= 0.8 meter (Assumption)= 47px *Crater width= 72px= 1.2 meters *Crater width= 1.2 meters= 6px *Quicksand pit= 606px= 123.7 meters Radius= 61.8 meters Modelling it as a hemisphere, Volume= (2/3)Pi*r^3= 496485.5 m^3 *Dry Sand Density= 1602 kg/m^3 (Crocodile says it is dry sand) Mass= 795369871.9 kg Speed= D/T Taking 1 second as a timeframe because the crater was formed before luffy even knew what the fuck happened, we get our speed as 61.8 m/s KE= 138477260278 Joules '''or '''33 Tons of TNT - City block level So just a bit feat for crocodile Mr. 4 explosion Gonna find out explosion diameter of his balls. Mr. 4 explosion 1.jpg|First Panel Mr. 4 explosion 2.jpg|Second Panel First Panel Mr. 4 height is accepted as 2.5 meters here so we gonna roll with that. New Databook has given his height, which is 2.18 meters. Oh, and his name is Babe *Babe= 2.18 meters= 99px *Pillar Width= 192px= ~4.2 meters Second Panel *Pillar width= 4.85 meters= 10px *Explosion diameter= 592px= ~250.29 meters Radius= 125.145 meters Putting it in this calculator , we get 0.2 kiloton. Dividing it by 2 since it is not a nuclear explosion ' ' E= 0.1 kiloton '''or 100 Tons of TNT - Multi block level''' Scales to Mr. 4 and his partner's durability too since they took explosion of one of the bomb. Scales to Usopp and Chopper too since they also survived detonation of these. Desert Spada Cobra height.jpg|First Panel Castle door.jpg|Second Panel Desert Spada depth.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Robin= 1.88 meters= 104px *Cobra= 117px= 2.1 meters Cobra has an official height of 1.82 meters according to new databook Second Panel *Cobra= 1.82 meters= 32px *Entrance Width= 317px= 18 meters Third Panel *Luffy's height= 1.72 meters= 342px *Sables Width= 162px= 0.8 meters Now for depth and length Enterance Width= 18 meters= 32px Spada Length= 272px= 153 meters Depth= 45px= 25.3 meters Dome= 70px= 39.4 meters Volume= lwh= 3108370595 cc *Pulverization Value= 200 J/cc E= 621674119028 Joules'' ''or 148.5 Tons of TNT - Multi Block level Later on we see Luffy punching through these, so he scales through this Sir Crocodile's Sandstorm Crocodile creates a giant ass storm from the palm of his hand. Scaling *Dome= 39.4 meters= 40px *Storm diameter= 728px= 717.08 meters Radius= 358.54 meters *Storm Height= 255px= 251.175 meters Mass of Sand *Volume= Pi*r^2(h/3)= 33812731.6 m^3 *Density of Dry sand is 1602 kg/m^3 *Mass= Density*Volume= 54167996028 kg Now to account for hollowness as it is just a dust storm (not like a thick layer of sand is bopped on them), I think 90% is more than fair for it. *True Mass of Sand= 5416799602.8 kg Now according to this article average speed of a tornado is between 40-100 mph. Since Crocodile's storm is> average sandstorms, I will take it's speed as 100 mph which is 44.704 m/s KE= (1/2)mv^2= 5412595126331 Joules or 1.29 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block+ level The Falcon Flies Knowing that the bomb is going to explode after a certain time limit, Pell lifts it up and flies up in sky to keep the explosion range out of anyone's reach. Explosion diameter was stated to be 5 kilometers. Dividing it by half, we get 2.5 km. Pell has to have at least travelled that much distance to keep anything from getting caught up in the explosion Timeframe is5 seconds Speed= D/T= 500 m/s '''or '''Mach 1.45 - Supersonic Do note Pell was already injured before he performed this feat, so this is him while being nerfed Gomu Gomu No Storm Feat: Luffy pummels Crocodile from underground chamber to all the way upto Surface of Alabasta Croc.jpg|First Panel Storm.jpg|Second Panel Storm 2.jpg|Third Panel First Panel *Crocodile height= 2.53 meters= 116px *His arm= 40px= 0.87 meters Second Panel *His arm= 0.87 meters= 11px *Hole diameter= 307px= 24 meters Radius= 12 meters Third Panel *Top Hole diameter= 24 meters= 7px *Bottom hole diameter= 24 meters= 113px *Panel height= 313px Angle= 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) For Top hole and bottom hole, I got 1.79431057453 '''and '''28.373255359846 degrees respectively Distance for Top hole from screen is 777.42 meters while bottom hole is 48.159 meters Depth= Distance of Top hole - Distance of Bottom hole= 729.261 meters Volume= Pi*r^2*h= 339554348944 cc *Fragmentation Value= 8 j/cc E= 2716434791558 Joules '''or 0.65 Kilotons of TNT - Multi block level''' Final Tally Zoro's speed (Mach 25 - Hypersonic+) Hepatica Blade (2.89 Tons - Large Building) Luffy's speed (Mach 11 - Hypersonic+) Ace's presence (22.5 Megatons - City) Desert Girasole (33 Tons - City block) Mr. 4 Explosion (100 Tons - Multi block) Desert Spada (148.5 Tons - Multi Block) Crocodile creates a sandstorm (1.29 Kilotons - Multi block+) Falcon Speed (Mach 1.45 - Supersonic) Gomu Gomu No Storm (0.65 Kilotons - Multi block) Category:Blog posts Category:One Piece